Addiction
by ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are going to paint.


=== Be the clown. :o)

The space around him was quiet and still apart from the sound of breathing and the shuffling of his clothes against the metal structure of the vent. Almost there, he thought. This system of sliding past grates and crawling through the metal labrinth finally ceased when he arrived at his destination. Your name is Gamzee makara, and you have are going to paint.

Gamzee wrapped his fingers around the outline of the small door and tugged at it until it came loose. with a small breath, he jumped though the hole, landing with a soft thud. Gamzee brushed off his attire of the evening. Instead of his fake godteir, he was wearing a simple black shirt with a capicorn symbol in the middle, along with his trademark spotted pants. he'd spend some time watching kanaya form the saftey of the vent to watch her knit and sew peices of clothing toghether. After exploring the meteor a bit, he had found a room with tons of fabric. It strangly had the colors of his original outfit, so he decided to make some. It had taken some time to make his, but it was finished. Now that he wasn't eating sorpor slime, there being no recoopercoons and all, he had been more attentive as of late. Mabye he should find a way to show kanaya this room. Perhaps, but for now, he had something else in mind. taking a glance around the room he walked a few more steps until he stood in front of a wall. Gamzee looked at the wall and sighed. He really needed to stop this. The wall was a large one and covered in it was a metalic indigo substance. Blood. It was his blood that stained the wall. the blood seemed to arange itself into pictures. It was a picture of his friends. not all of them, but what stood before him was a remarkible detailed picture of dave, terezi and karkat, standing beside each other. the picture wasn't finished quite yet. Gamzee sat down infront of it. Without hesitation, he pulled out the one objest he had brought with him. Karkats sickle. Gamzee then placed a long cut on his arm and frowned when blood seeped out of the opening. with a melencholy sigh he begain to paint.

===Gamzee. Be the leader.

Karkat walked down the halls. he had decided to try and find gamzee again seeing as there was nothing else to do when terezi and kanaya decided to acommpany him. Kanaya was still eager to find gamzee, while terezi was also bored and came along with karkat. " K4RK4T, TH1S 1S PR3TTY BOR1NG'. "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO COME YOU KNOW. DON'T YOU AND STRIDER HAVE SHIT TO DO?", karkat retorted. " I Believe The Humans Are Asleep Right Now', kanaya replied. Karkat just sighed. It was like that for while until terezi once again broke the silence. 1 TH1NK 1'M GONN4 GO F1ND SOM3TH1NG 3LS3 TO-, she was then cut off by a faint voice coming from down the hall. Karkat snapped up his head at the voice. he then proceeded to walk a little faster through the corridor, kanaya and terezi following close behind. kanaya put a hand on her right pocket, retrieving her lipstick. At the end of the hallway, karkat paused and put his pointer index finger against his lips to which he received a small nod from terezi. Suddenly, kanaya lifted up her head and gave the air a whiff and her eyes wide with surprise. She mouthed the word blood to karkat. Terezi had a confused look on her face, when the voice, gamzees's voice, started speaking again. "it's not right, it needs to be motherfucking perfect. Hmm, what am i missing?'', he paused before continuing, "Of course! The smile, she needs to be smiling ...there better". Gamzee continued to paint with a small smile on his face. he was working on rose's godhood affter finishing kanaya's dress. He stood back for a moment to admire his work and let outa small sigh. "Miracles..." he breathed. Suddenly he heard footsteps. he quickly turned around only to meet the eyes of three trolls.

"GAMZEE I- was all karkat said before his eyes fell upon gamzee's 'masterpiece'. His face full of shock and horror. Terezi and kanaya had similar expressions on their faces. Gamzee was silent before cracking a nervous smile." um, hey karbro..." gamzee stuttered. karkat took a few steps forward. "G-GAMZEE, WHAT DID YOU DO.." Gamzee hung his head a bit lower. Kanaya took a step forward as well. as she observed the bloody painting on the wall, she noticed it was a picture of them. Standing next to dave was terezi followed by karkat, herself and rose, with the mayor in the middle. All of them bore a happy smile, even karkat. "Gamzee? she asked. " yeah sis? replied gamzee. " What Is This?". Gamzee then spoke." it was gonna be a nice picture of all of us, y'know". karkat raised his head from the gorey art to face terezi and kanaya. "CAN YOU TWO LEAVE US ALONE FOR A SECOND?". Terezi was hesitant to leave, but gave a nod of her head and left the scene. Kanaya was a bit more hesitant. she knew she could kill him right now, but turned to leave with a simple "As You Wish". Karkat once again faced gamzee, who was now sitting down. He sat down beside him and gamzee sighed. " I'm sorry bro, I really am, but i just cant stop. Its really soothing to me, you dig? I know i need to stop but i can't, it's like-" karkat interrupted gamzee with a hug. "SHHHHH..." Gamzee hugged him back . they stayed like that for a while before karkat broke the silence. "NICE PAINTING" "thanks bro, took me a while though". Karkat stood up with gamzee right behind him. "COME ON, LET'S GET YOU A BANDAGE." Gamzee glanced at the gash in his arm. Karkat then proceeded to leave the room with gamzee trailing behind him, a smile on his face.

A/N: Here's some gamkar fluff for ya. sorrry if this is terrible, flames will be used for marshmallows and favorites will be donated to my self esteem :o). sorry I didn't type with gamzee's quirk, it was too much work. r&amp;r plz, enjoy!


End file.
